Lets visit San Francisco
by AnnaMilou14
Summary: The team visit San Francisco for a month for vacation and lectures. Danny/Lindsay ( or Lindsey ) ( D/L ) Mac/Peyton ( M/P ) Flack/Angell ( F/A )


**A/N: i don't know in wich season this story plays, but this is a team fic, with pairings ! So lets start with my story!**

 **pairings: Danny/Lindsay (later) Mac/Peyton, Flack/Angell**

Stella was turning and tossing in her bed, until she opened her eyes. She looked over at het alarm clock. It read 6.25am. ' _Well i have to go to work at 8, and I know that I can't sleep anymore, so I'm just gonna take a shower',_ she thought.

When she just got out of the shower she heard her phone rang. She quickly put on her clothes and walked to the phone "Bonasera" she answered.

"Hey Stell its me Flack, Mac wants us al in the breakroom in 30 minutes, think you can get it?".

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in 20 minuter, bye"

"bye" she heard Flack say before he hung up.

* * *

-30 minutes and everybody ( Mac, Stella, Flack, Angell, Sid, Adam, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Peyton ) was in the breakroom-

"Thank you all for coming, I have some great news"said Mac in excited tone in his voice

"Great, spill it Taylor" Adam interrupt Mac

Mac watched Adam slowly before he continued, "Well Sincair and I had an little talk, and he told me that we are visiting San Fransisco tomorrow to go to lectures. So see this as a little vacation with our team for a month with three days with lectures in a week!"

everybody looked at Mac like 'omg Mac are you serious? This is amazing!'

"So lets go and pack for tonight, because we are leaving at 8pm together at the lab to the airport, Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention it, bring your bathing suit with you!"

everybody nodded their heads, and went straight home to pack.

* * *

\- 8pm-

"Okay Mac and i have decided that Hawkes, Lindsay, Peyton, Adam and Sid are in ine car, with one of the girs driving. And Stella, Danny, Mac, Angell and me are in one car. Lets hit the road and we'll meet there again".

It was quite in the car from Hawkes, Lindsay, Peyton, Adam and Sid ( Peyton was driving. Lindsay in the passenger seat. And behind Peyton sat Hawkes, next to him was first Adam and then Sid )

But in Mac's car, everybody was teasing Danny. ( Angell driving, Stella passenger. Behind Angell sat Flack, in the middle Danny, and next to Danny sat Mac )

"Hey Dann-o how's your girl" said Flack

"You mean Cindy? I broke up 2 months ago Flack. And you knew it".

"No dumbass, I mean Lindsay of course !" said Flack laughing

"Me and Montana? No way"

"You've got to be kidding me Danny" Seid Stella, joining their conversation "You even give her a nickname, and everybody notes the tension between you two"

"Yeah Stella is right. And I think Lindsay likes you too. You have ine month Danny. Take your shot here, because she can meet somebody jn San Fransisco." Mac spoke

"Well I can give it a shot I think, but first I have to figure out if she really likes me."

* * *

San Fransisco

"Okay we have to take care of ourselfs, we all have our own room, but each two people have to share a bathroom. Mr Hamil has placed us in a room, so we have to watch on the paper where we sleep. Okay lets go!" Said Mac

~ you have to see this in a square with in the middle a kitchen and dining table and a big couch with a flatscreen, in the left corner was a room for Peyton who shared a bathroom with Mac, so Mac was in the room next to Peyton. Then there were two rooms with a corner bathroom. With on the right Lindsay and on the left Danny. Then next to Danny was Flack who shared a bathroom with Hawkes. Next to Hawkes was another corner bathroom with on the left next to Hawkes, Stella. And on the right Angell. Next to Angell were Sid and Adam who shared a bathroom, and in the front was the front door of the big house. ~

"Okay now everybody had packed out there stuff, so we can agree with some rules. Let say that me and the girls do everybody's laundry, and you guys do the dishes. And we cook all together" Stella half screamd to the crowd.

"What is we just cook with the one we share the bathroom with, its a lot simpler then to make a list with who you want right?"

"Good idea Flack! Okay we will switch everyday i guess."

' 1: Peyton,Mac

2: Lindsay,Danny

3: Don,Sheldon

4: Stella,Jennifer

5: Sid,Adam '

' _Omg yay! I can spent the whole month to get with Lindsay, just start with flirting again and I hope she will fall for it... Yeah she will'_ thought Danny.

 **Soooo this is the end of more chappies! Please R/R for me, because then I will post more oftenly ! :D I hope i can update soon.**


End file.
